


Carved in stone

by minhwanie



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Team Minato - Freeform, everybody lives au, self conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhwanie/pseuds/minhwanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU in which Obito came back before Rin's death) It was stupid, really. He shouldn't be bothered by it. Naruto was just a child, for Kami's sake! Of course he didn't understand why his uncle looked like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved in stone

It was stupid, really. 

He shouldn't be bothered by it. Naruto was just a child, for Kami's sake! Of course he didn't understand why his uncle looked like that. Kushina's death glare was enough to make the blonde boy shut up, but Obito wasn't blind. 

Well, he kinda was, but that wasn't the case (Kakashi and him could always work together and make their sharingan work perfectly). 

Naruto's whines still echoed in his head, his shiny blue eyes full of tears. They stared at Obito with fear, analyzing every single movement he made. 

"Now, Naruto dear. Don't be rude to uncle Obito!", Kushina scolded the three year old boy as he ran into his mother's arms. 

"It's alright.", the Uchiha shrugged, smiling as if to reassure the redhead. "My face's not something you see around everyday.", he chuckled. Kushina's severe expression faltered, a small smile making its way to her lips. "He doesn't understand yet, Obito.", the woman sighed, running her fingers through her son's hair. "Of course he doesn't. He's only three. It's fine. Don't worry about it.", the shinobi smiled brightly, erasing any doubt that the redhead had. 

They kept talking and, eventually, Naruto left his mother's embrace, quickly hiding behind her as he gathered his toys and began to play. The subject wasn't brought up again, even when Minato-sensei arrived together with Rin and Kakashi and they ran through the details of their upcoming mission. 

Naruto's scared expression had almost faded from Obito's mind. That's it, until the raven haired man said his goodbyes to Kushina and the blonde child shrieked in fear before hiding behind his mother once again. He chuckled, trying to lessen the awkwardness of the situation. Naruto was just a child after all. 

\--------- 

Walking Rin home wasn't actually necessary. She was one of the top kunoichi in Konoha after all and Obito was pretty sure she could handle herself in case anything happened. The girl didn't feel bad about it though, so the Uchiha was more than satisfied to accompany her. Rin's company always made him feel more at ease, specially when Kakashi wasn't around. 

That night, however, Obito didn't feel at ease near his teammate. Not at all. His mind raced with all the thoughts he had pushed back in order to keep focus on Minato-sensei's information about their upcoming mission. But now there was nothing that could hold it back. 

How many times had he been told that it didn't matter? That the rock that crushed half of his body was nothing but a big scar. Something that shinobis should be proud of having, specially in such a young age. Obito wanted to shut all of them up. What did they know anyway? Did they have to live with all the staring? All the whispers about "the Uchiha boy who was crushed by a rock and gave up his sharingan only to come back alive after months". He laughed it all out, saying that he should be thankful for being alive. Thankful for his friends being fine. And he was. However, these things only happened with people who had never spoken a word to him. No connections, nothing. They just stared at his crushed side, mumbling about how hard must it have been for him to survive and live with such deformations. 

But this, this was Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, his sensei's boy, who he had held in his arms the day of his birth. Obito had been absent, away in many missions and, even though he absolutely adored the smaller boy, he didn't visit as much as he wanted to. 

"I'm not stupid, you know.", Rin's voice rang through the night, startling him enough to scoop him out of his thoughts. Obito blinked a couple of times, wondering if she had been saying something before that he hadn't listened. 

"I... do know?", the boy raised his brow in confusion. What the hell was Rin talking about? 

"It's practically stamped on your forehead, Obito. You haven't said a word since we parted ways with Kakashi.", she put her hands on her hips, suddenly stopping their walk. The raven haired boy turned to face her, sighing for a bit. "I know something's wrong.", Rin stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. 

"It's no big deal, Rin. Really, nothing to worry about. Just me being silly.", Obito smiled softly, but even that felt fake on his lips. 

"Obito.", the brunette gave him his last warning. Both of them knew Rin could get anything from him without trying too hard. It was unspoken but they knew the Uchiha would do anything for her. 

"Naruto's too young to understand. It's not his fault.", her hand searched for his, squeezing it reassuringly. "I just look different to him, I know.", Obito concluded for her. He sighed, running his hand through his already messy hair. Normally, he would be freaking out because Rin's fingers ended up intertwined with his own. Some part of him still screeched in pride and joy, but he still felt weird. 

"I should be proud of it. I saved my teammates and survived the unbelievable.", the boy repeated the words that always were spoken to him. "Yet, here I am.", he motioned to himself, "Full of scars and without an eye.", the Uchiha regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. "I don't regret it. Everything that I did, I'd do everything again and as many times as it was needed.", it was his turn to squeeze Rin's hand. His right eye stared at her, trying to make sure she knew he was being honest. "I just won't look that good on that mountain anymore.", Obito grinned, briefly glancing at the previous Hokages' faces carved in the stone wall behind them. 

Rin smiled, even though she knew humor was Obito's way of hiding the damage. He was more affected than she'd anticipated. 

"Of course you will.", her smile widened. "Your face will be up there in a couple of years and you'll look as good as you do now.", the girl blushed a little, suddenly realizing the implications of what she had just said. "Naruto's too young to know that these scars", she lightly ran her fingers along his face, "show how brave you are." 

His heart thumped in his chest. No one (not even Rin herself) had spoken to him like that before. Maybe Obito thought for a moment that it could be just words that would make him feel better, but, as he stared deep into Rin's eyes, he just knew that she meant everything she said. "I really like to think you're right.", he muttered. 

"Why wouldn't I be?", Rin's eyes softened, "I'm always watching you, remember? And you promised me you'd be the best Hokage Konoha's ever seen.", she grinned all-too-knowing. Obito's heart swelled up in pride of knowing that the girl he loved believed in him that much. 

His grin gradually faded as the Uchiha gazed at his teammate. Slowly, he took a step forward, lowering his head. His lips pressed a kiss to her forehead as his hands softly caressed her hair. Obito backed away a little, smiling as he saw Rin with her eyes still closed, looking as if she didn't want the moment to end. The brunette lazily opened her eyes, smiling right back at him. 

They eventually continued their way to her house, as they alway did. Obito was still silent but this time Rin didn't say a thing. She knew why and maybe she was smiling more than she should. Their hands kept intertwined, her thumb making slow circles to soothe the boy. It worked wonders. 

Rin hugged him tightly when they got to her front door. She wanted to make sure Obito knew how much he meant to her and that she would always be watching him, no matter what happened. And Obito couldn't be more thankful for it. 

Just as he was about to kiss her goodnight (on the cheek, of course, as good friends did) as he always did, the brunette moved suddenly, tilting her head a bit. The shinobi wasn't expecting that and, as a result, their lips suddenly met. Anyone would think that they would have jumped back, too startled by it. But neither of them made any movement. Obito kissed her a second time, as softly as he could manage. 

"Goodnight, Obito.", she whispered against his lips before backing away and into her own house, smiling shyly. 

Uchiha Obito walked down the empty streets of Konoha that night. No old ladies were around to be helped and he was unusually quiet. It wasn't because of Naruto's fear anymore. Not at all. He was quiet but only one person could make him smile so sincerely and make him look so foolishly in love. Even though his face wouldn't look so good carved in the stone when he became Hokage.


End file.
